1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to UV (Ultraviolet) ray emitting apparatus and electronic apparatus employing UV ray emitting elements for use in wrist watches, portable telephones and carmeters.
2. Background Art
Some wristwatches have parts such as faces and hands covered partially, for example, by printing with a light-energy storage paint such as a luminous paint. The light-energy storage paint receives external light in a bright place to store corresponding energy and emits as light the stored energy in a dark place.
According to such wristwatches, we can know a present time in a dark place since the light-energy storage paint emits light based on the stored energy. However, we cannot cause the paint to emit light whenever we desire. Furthermore, since the paint only emits light the wristwatches can not provide highly colorful and sufficiently ornamental effects.